Hymn of Nature
by HipsterBubble
Summary: Ahri finds an unexpected guest in her forests in Ionia one day. Not knowing of what to come, she soon befriends the guest, (and maybe starts to have feelings ;)) and soon enough, things start to go serious, as things from the past and present overlap in their fates. Will Ahri be able to protect the both of them from all these dangers? If you dislike this pairing, don't read. :D
1. Chapter 1

**HipsterBubble is baaack~! This time, I'm back with a Sona x Ahri Fanfic. A friend of mine wanted one... So... I did it... But hey! I hope people don't mind this one as well and read it too... Please... xD Enjoy it~!**

Chapter 1

The smell of crushed pine needles and the musty aroma of mushrooms surrounded the entire forest of Ionia, as the lone Nine-Tailed Fox trudged through it. Her white tails floated gracefully around her, her orb balanced precariously on one end of the tail. She was humming a tune that she never knew of as well. She was just in a great mood, one of those days when you found a lucky penny on the ground? No? Okay. On with the story. In the woods of Ionia, where Ahri held her jurisdiction, she took walks almost every day, as she was quite busy in her own domain, keeping peace among the beasts and humans that trespassed. Ionia, being quite a bustling place with the civilizations that recently settled in. Ahri, of course, was just happy for the fact she had more people she could steal essences from. As she continued on through the pine forest, she started hearing a delicate melody. It was alluring, like the essence of people she longed for, it seemed so luscious to her, fitting her perfectly. It was the essence of love that emanated. Her golden eyes flashed excitement as she jogged her way quickly to the source of the amazing music. The dark canopy of the pines soon gone, sunlight streamed brightly through the sparse pinewood. She managed to make out a figure in the distance, one with bright blue hair and golden hair at the tips. Ahri started a cartwheel and a somersault altogether as she reached the female with her marvelous music. The girl's blue eyes held a look of awe and fear, as she floated in the air, still strumming her strange instrument. Her thin fingers danced along silently as she played her music. Ahri reached out to her, but she cowered in fear. Ahri tried her best to look soft and not as menacing as she usually was. She felt something touch her mind. She felt the bluenette trying to reach her. She allowed the touch in her mind.

_Wh-Who are you? Please don't hurt me… _Ahri heard a soft yet the most musical voice she had ever heard in her life somewhere in her head. She had almost never heard of anyone being able to use telepathy to communicate.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just somehow got here. Maybe it's your music." Ahri winked as she replied to the blue haired maiden. Her fingers were now frantically dancing across the strings, an evident sign of panic and anxiety.

"What's your name? Mine's Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, as you might have heard among other champions. I rule the forests in Ionia, and you have stepped into it. Not that I mind though." She stated clearly. The girl in front of her was staring straight at her, as if in a trance. She shook her head as she blushed and looked down at her instrument.

_I-I'm Sona… Sona Buvelle, from Demacia. I'm actually from Ionia, though. I came here looking for relatives of mine, but all have died, and now I'm here, playing my instrument. _Sona managed to say, with a single droplet of tear falling from her face. Ahri's golden eyes melted a little softer. She realized Sona was all alone, just like her. She quickly erased those thoughts and smiled brightly at her new found companion.

"Your music… I-I don't know what to say about it, but it's the best among every songbird in this forest. You know that?" She asked Sona cheerfully, hoping to make her smile.

_T-Thank you… I don't get much compliments because not many know of me… Thank you. _Sona replied softly, as her face reddened brightly. Ahri grabbed her arm quickly, dragging the floating musician from where they were.

_Wh-Where are we going?! _Sona asked Ahri, as she had never been dragged by the arm in her life. Ahri just smiled.

"It's about time you take a majestic tour of my forest. I'll be your guide. Now come on!" She chirped loudly as she bounced her orb among her tails, still clutching onto Sona. Sona's eyes seemed to gleam from tears, but that faded away as they ventured into the forest, a fox and a musician.


	2. Chapter 2

HipsterBubble here~! I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES WITH THIS AND THE OTHER STORIES. I really have so much work to do... Science fair, NJHS and so many other things that are like... Killing me slowly. Ugh. I also have essays due soon, so please thank you to all you readers, I'm so sorry for the late updates. Others will be updated soon. I hope. :D Enjoy~!

Sona: Wait am I being abducted?!

Ahri: Pshh no. I charmed you from the start. *Winks*

Hipster: Don't make puns. Please. Not like that.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ahri now walked side by side with the cowering Sona, as she felt an unexpected emotion rise up. Sona seemed to be taking cursory glances towards Ahri, since Ahri can obviously feel those pale blue eyes eyeing her carefully. An awkward silence filled the air between the two, the forest air not helping at all. Sona decided to break the ice somehow.

_So- um- Ahri, if you're in charge of this whole forest, are you somewhat feared by the other people in this land? _Sona tried to word her question carefully, so as not to anger Ahri. She feared Ahri, since she had never seen nor heard of her, but then she also felt something else, more than awe and fear.

"Well… For that, Sona, people do fear my prowess and beauty, for I am not one to be trifled with. Men have died to me, and you, my dear, should be careful too." Ahri replied with a devious wink. Sona's eyes grew even wider. Ahri smiled and wondered if she should have said that.

"Okay, Sona, we're here!" Ahri shouted happily as she back flipped her way onto a stump in the middle of a grassy clearing. The trees were cleared out to the sight of the skies, but a misty blue aura swirled around the trees, coursing through the forests with a buzzing energy. Ahri always liked this spot, and that was another reason she chose this particular place for the site of her palace. Sona was staring into the blue aura, as she moved forward to almost touch one. Her bright blue hair were parted into two ponytails, ending with golden strands that Ahri wanted to spend a day catching all of them together and braid them. Sona's face held an expression of awe, which Ahri blushed at the sight of her face. Sona managed to float as high as possible and reach the blue energy. It crackled and ran through her, a cold blast of energy went through her for an entire second before she managed to get out of it. She grimaced as she looked at Ahri.

_So what does that do again? _Sona asked carefully. Her fingers were still throbbing. She quickly readjusted her tune to heal that. Ahri casually took her by the arm and walked further away from the blue, leading up to the steps of a spacious building made in the traditional Ionian style.

"That energy would empower you, allowing you to be stronger than you are right now. Feel lucky, not many have survived from a direct contact with it," Ahri replied slowly, smirking. "Welcome to my humble abode." She motioned inside as she pushed the grand and majestic doors with a single finger. The large building was painted ivory on the walls, the roof made of black slate. It was absolutely humongous, larger than Sona's house back in Demacia, much, much larger than the orphanage in which she grew up in. She found herself in a grand hallway, as feet felt soft carpeting, as Ahri pushed the doors close again.

"So? How do you think? I managed to charm a rich Noxian for this. Took a while to build, but I like it." Ahri stated with a sweet little smile. Her furry white tails swayed defiantly, her clothes perfectly smooth, showing her attractive points. Her stark black hair contrasted with her porcelain white skin and golden eyes. A pair of pointed black ears stood from the recesses of her hair. Her nose was a little flat, but her mouth was always curved, like a cat's. Three marks on each side of her cheek made her have an angular feline look. Sona couldn't seem to conceal her blushing from this. It didn't make sense why she was feeling this way, but it seemed so right.

_It's… Amazing. Never have I seen such a place like this before…_ Sona muttered quietly. As the two champions trudged up the brightly adorned hallways, a single golden throne existed, with another beside it. Both had a lot of cushions and pillows together, which looked entrancing.

"Take a seat, my servants will serve up something soon." Ahri gestured kindly to the chair, as she jumped up to the throne and sat with poise and grace. Sona floated up to the other throne and placed her etwahl beside it. Without the etwahl, she didn't know what to do with her hands.

_Do you live here all by yourself? _Sona asked quietly. Ahri smiled and brushed a blue strand of hair out of Sona's face.

"Yes. I live here all by myself. No one dares to intrude me, and the Summoners have kindly built a portal to literally anywhere to Runeterra, from the Institute of War, to Noxus, and even Frejlord to meet one of the Three Sisters wanting to rule Frejlord. It's pretty chilly among them, but I am allowed anywhere, for I am part beast." Ahri answered with pride, her nose high in the air. Her face gleamed pale white, the golden eyes shining playfully. Footsteps echoed through the hallways, as a fox entered the vicinity of the two females. Ahri looked at the fox and smiled. Its fur was golden yellow, and its eyes a bright green. Sona was dumbfounded by the beauty of all these creatures.

"Ahri, my lady, you've finally brought a guest to these lands! Are you trying to court-"The fox was cut off in the middle of his word as Ahri dashed out of her seat and blocked his muzzle. Her face turned bright red.

"S-Sona! W-What do you want to eat for today?!" Ahri quickly managed to speak out, with a confused Sona.

_I'm personally okay with anything. Was he trying to say that you were court- _Sona was also quickly interrupted as Ahri shook her head and shouted

"I'll quickly get you some food! Don't worry! Just sit tight!" She managed out before dragging the fox and went somewhere deep in the huge home of her fellow champion.

_I guess I have time to look around… Although what is this feeling I have for her…._ Sona mulled over the though as she floated off the throne and looked all around the brightly furnished hallway. There were so many things to value, showing so much history. Never had she seen such a place. Sona kept thinking about Ahri, and she had no clue that what she felt now would impact what would happen later so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I updated this chapter~! I feel so accomplished! Thank you too all you readers, I love you all, and thanks for waiting! Enjoy this chapter! And wait for more... xD - HB**

* * *

Chapter 3

The corridors of the palace was decorated with numerous paintings, it was almost too much upon the walls. So many different rooms existed, Sona had fun just going through each room and exploring what's in the deeper chasm of the building.

_Maybe this was how Ezreal felt every time at the_ _Shurima desert. _Sona thought out. She wondered where Ahri was, but the thought of that soon faded after Sona walked through a certain doorway. Everything was pure white through the door, and the cold bit through Sona's thin blue garments. She stepped onto the cold surface of this unknown material. It was soft and yet it crunched beneath her feet. She picked up a pretty little crystal thing from the ground. It was beautiful. Sona's attention was absorbed in the snowflake, which she still had no idea it was even called a snowflake. Her blue eyes marveled at the sheer whiteness of the area. It was a garden, she realized, with all the trees and bushes that had been covered in layers of white, and she spotted a frozen pond nearby. Soft white snow fell from the sky.

"Never seen snow before?" A voice asked. Sona turned quickly to see the fox leaning against the doorway. She was holding a tray full of food. Sona smiled and nodded. Ahri placed the tray carefully on the floor and trudged slowly up to Sona.

"You know… No one's visited me before in a few years… I was feeling lonely and sad until you came along with your music." Ahri muttered quietly to Sona with a half smile. Sona didn't know what to say. She had no idea that this would happen.

_Is there… a problem..? Ahri? Are you okay? _Sona asked in concern. Ahri looked away and gazed into the snowy landscape. Sona felt as if she needed to go and put her arms around Ahri. What was it that she was feeling?

"Sona, this is the first time we've ever met, but you know… I think… I-" Ahri never finished that sentence. A sudden crack resounded throughout the air and Sona suddenly knew what was happening. She quickly grabbed for Ahri, but she was a little too slow. Ahri fell into the sudden chasm with a splash, her eyes flashing one look of fear. Sona looked haplessly into the hole that her newfound companion had just fallen into. She didn't know what to do.

_Ahri! No! This can't be happening! _Sona frantically shouted. She hesitated on what to do. Should she fall into the hole and drag Ahri back up? Were there no other choices? Without thinking, Sona plunged into the ice. It was bone-chillingly cold in the water. Her eyes stung from the cold. She could not see or anything, but she managed to sense her surroundings through sound. She felt something brush against her leg. Reaching downwards, she felt soft fur. This was definitely Ahri. Sona quickly dragged her up the surface, as much as her legs could do for her and broke the surface of the water. The two were together wedged in the hole, shivering like crazy.

_Ahri! Ahri, wake up! You can't die like this! _Sona shouted with all her might. She summoned her etwahl and willed it to play melodies that could wake anything up.

"Hrrmm… Oh… Why is it so cold…?" Ahri mumbled as her eyes snapped open. She quickly dashed out of the hole and hauled Sona up. Ahri's face lit up a little with a pinkish glow. Her mind was slow and numb.

"Sona~! You saved me… Looking pretty there, aren't you." Ahri said with a giggle as she leaned onto Sona for support as the two walked back slowly to the house, avoiding the cold.

_Ahri..? Are you alright? _Sona asked carefully. Something was definitely wrong with Ahri. Sona had absolutely no clue.

"Of course I'm alright! Me? Die from the cold? Pshhh! Relax! I'm here for you, my love." Ahri answered loudly. Her eyes took on a sleepy look and a large smile on her face.

_What did you call me? _Sona asked with wide eyes. Her heart was beating faster somehow.

"I called you my love. I love you. It just so happened that way." Ahri replied and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. With that, Ahri flopped onto the wooden floor and fell asleep.

_Wha….. _Sona was dumbstruck. She sat quietly on the wooden floor and closed the door. Her cheeks felt hot as she realized what Ahri had said. She couldn't believe it. Sona knew that deep inside she too loved this lonesome fox. She smiled as she carefully lay beside Ahri and felt herself losing grip.

_I guess… This is real… _Sona muttered softly as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A fresh new chapter for Hymn of Nature~! Yes, this is what you've been all waiting for, the amazing chapter, yada-yada, whatever. This fanfic will end VERY soon. Like the following chapter will be the epilogue. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but I'm not sure. I need to complete some fanfics, y'know... So yeah. I'll wrap this up and continue the others, as well as another one. Oh well. I'm not sure if I wrote this one well enough... I'm worried...:( Enjoy this chapter~! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mmmpph…. I-It's so warm…Warm….Hm….. WAIT WHAT?!" Ahri mumbled for a second and suddenly sat up, upright and back straight. She looked around wildly and saw that she was covered in a thick soft blanket. She knew she fell in the hole that probably would have killed her. She felt someone moving beside her. Lifting the blankets up, she found the blue haired maiden deep in her sleep, curled up like a cat. She held a certain smile on her face, that was serene and yet so cute.

"Hmph. I presume you saved me from that. And yet you're sleeping so… Adorably…" Ahri muttered to herself as she leaned closer to Sona, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. All she could hope was that she hadn't said anything stupid right before she fell asleep. All she remembered was that she fell into the water and that was just about it. Ahri's clothes were still wet, so she decided that she change what she was wearing. She scampered off into the corridors in search of clothes. Sona started to wake up from her slumber as soon as Ahri disappeared.

_Woah…. Where did she go…?_ Sona thought worriedly. She could still remember what Ahri had said to her. She felt her heart beating faster as she thought of that, and her face brightened.

_No…. It can't be right… Can it? Ugh, no wonder Zilean said love is a difficult thing._ Sona muttered miserably. She couldn't simply solve this particular dissonance, although her famous quote was, "Shall we resolve this dissonance?" To say that seemed ironic here. She heard footsteps and quickly faced the direction it was coming from.

"Sona~! Do you need a bunch of spare clothes~?" Ahri asked her with a smile on her face. She had changed her clothes from before, this time in an outfit sparkling like crazy. Sona nodded enthusiastically. She really did need some clothes.

"Well then, I've brought something that would fit you nicely. Hehe…" Ahri replied with a little giggle. Sona wasn't so sure of it now. She saw that what Ahri had given her was a short skirt with a white silken shirt that Ahri usually wore. Basically she was about to wear what Ahri wore.

_Are you sure I can wear these…? I mean… Aren't they a little too exposed…? _Sona asked cautiously, careful not to insult the fox. Ahri made a face at her.

"You modest creature. You need to learn to wear these thing too you know! Now go into that room and quickly get dressed. I promise I won't peek or anything. Come on!" Ahri quickly pushed her into a room that was lighted elegantly and shut the door close. Sona floated in the middle of the room in her still wet and cold blue clothing. She sighed as she shed her dress and quickly grabbed at the skirt and everything. It was a tight fit, but she managed it. Her neck and shoulders were exposed, her legs as well. How Ahri managed to live in this, she had no clue. But still, it was comfortable and warm.

_I… I think I'm all dressed up… _Sona voiced out loud enough for Ahri to hear. The door slid open immediately, Sona's etwahl rushing in the door first, and then Ahri managing to get in and see Sona's new outrageous clothes. Ahri had to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Sona… You look…. So cute!" Ahri rushed at the musician, taking her in a bear hug as the etwahl drifted away to make way.

_Ahri…. You're ch-choking me…. _Sona groaned. Was it possible to "mind-groan"? Oh well. So anyways, Ahri's tails managed its way to wrap around Sona tightly. Sona felt a sense of ease and a rather unusual feeling of being… Attracted to this particular champion. Maybe it was time to ask her something.

_Um… Ahri... I was meaning to ask you this earlier… _Sona murmured as she tried to maintain her posture with the still tightly hugging Ahri. Sona's etwahl was playing a song that gave her courage. Even her own musical instrument was rooting for her. Wow.

"What is it?" Ahri broke away from Sona and looked at her with her golden eyes. She was also smiling happily, just happy to see Sona.

_Do you… By any chance… L-Like me?_ Sona stammered even through telepathy. Ahri did her best not to flinch. Ahri figured she had done something stupid during her stupor before, but not something _this _stupid.

"Oh... I-I was meaning to tell you about that… But I uhh…" Ahri couldn't find the words to continue. Sona sighed a little.

_Ahri… It's okay. I don't just like you, I love you. Since we met, I don't know what happened to me. At first I thought it was your Charm, but it wasn't in the end. And plus, you did tell me that you loved me too. _Sona stated that so calmly, and Ahri could now confess properly.

"Ahahahaha… About that…. Sona, what I said then was all true, and really, I do love you too. I never felt such an emotion strike me so badly, but there has been no one else like you, and you alone were the only one who could make me this way. So Sona… Would you still be my lover and live out happily in this place?" Ahri asked her, her voice quivering a little. Sona's blue eyes glimmered.

_I thought you'd never propose that way. Haha. Of course I'll go literally anywhere with you. What did you think? _Sona's voice came through clearly. Ahri stood tall in front of Sona. She made sure to look at her straight into the eyes.

"Y'know…. I've always wanted to do this properly." Ahri muttered, and with that, she leaned in on Sona and placed her lips on top of Sona's. Their lips fit perfectly, and Ahri could feel the warmth of Sona's full lips and the warmth of her body too. Sona felt complete in this moment, and the two locked lips for what seemed like an eternity. Breaking the kiss apart, Ahri could still feel the lingering of Sona's lips that tasted sweet, and she knew this was the champion she was live with. The two stayed that way for a while, standing there with their eyes staring at each other like children in love.

_I love you so much, Ahri. _Sona managed to say, and Ahri nodded. Sona clung to Ahri, embracing her for the moment. Words weren't enough to describe what she was feeling. The midday sun shone brightly that day, and it was a day when love had finally begun to bloom.


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

**It's the FINAL chapter for this fanfiction! This particular chapter is more... Philosphical. It's created from what I think is really true, and really it's what we should live with. It doesn't matter whether people like it or not or agree with me, I just wanted to make this more meaningful. So. This is what I wanted to show through my fanfictions. It's not good, it's not that bad either, but I thank everyone who read this story and stayed with me. I love you all and look forward to my next stories too. Enjoy~! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Epilogue

**Two months later…**

_Hey Ahri! Look at what I found!_ Sona's voice resonated through the grassy fields of Ionia. Atop her head was a wreath of wildflowers, her blue hair floating gracefully and her pale face gleaming with excitement. Ahri smiled as she looked at what Sona was holding. A little child was in her hands, with lustrous blonde hair that reflected light of every color. A beautiful child it was, but its eyes were like cat's eyes, slit pupils that glowed amber. He also had a single fluffy tail sprouting from the back.

"Reminds me of myself when I was younger. Wonder if there are any more of my kind in this world…" Ahri peered into the child's innocent eyes as Sona held him with a warm smile.

_We should take care of him. Maybe we could call him our child. Hehe. _Sona giggled as she said that. Ahri's face glowed red. She thought of it for a while. It would be amazing.

"For once Sona, you're right. We should maybe call him ours." Ahri smirked as she poked at the child's face. His laughter was clear as a bell sounding, and that brought a sense of peace to the couple's hearts.

_His voice is beautiful too. Wonder if I could raise him to be a singer at one of my concerts…. _Sona wondered on that thought. Ahri wrapped an arm around the musician. She buried her face into Sona's shoulder.

"It sure is a great day here… No one here to disturb us. Doesn't Syndra make a good neighbor up there?" Ahri asked, pointing up at the floating palace up in the sky. Sona nodded as she picked up a blue violet and placed it carefully in the child's hair. He squealed with delight as the flower ticked him a little. Sona enjoyed taking care of this child.

"What should we name him?" Ahri asked, tugging at the child's hair. Sona thought for a while. She absent mindedly leaned closer to Ahri as the three of them sat on a hillock located in the grassy meadow that was located not far from the forest. The child found interest in a butterfly that fluttered near him. He squeaked as the butterfly landed on his nose.

_How does… Meleus sound like…? I always liked that name for some reason… _Sona suggested. She looked at Ahri, asking for her approval. Ahri smiled.

"That sounds nice. Meleus. So, little Meleus. What would you like to do?" Ahri asked playfully, poking at his stomach at the same time. The child laughed with the angelic voice once more, bringing happiness. Sona started playing the etwahl, and the child looked at her with bewilderment as he started to chirp little notes here and there as she played. Although what he sang were not word mostly, it still managed to touch the heart as Sona's melody does. A great fit indeed it was.

_Whataya know. Child prodigy right there. _Sona ruffled the Meleus's hair. He smiled delightfully, evidently loving the melody she just played.

"I feel left out…." Ahri muttered, knowing she can't even sing or do much about music. Sona held her close and laughed. Seeing Ahri like this made her love Ahri more.

_Oh Ahri. You know you don't have to be musically talented. That's why I love you. You're perfect this way already. And plus, it would be nice to have an actual family and this child came along to fulfill that wish of ours. But what seems to be the problem? _Sona asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's just… All this. How we're living so happily, how this child who is actually one of my people is still alive in the wild, and I don't know if I deserve this… I'm not a good person or a beast." Ahri murmured, her eyes gleaming with tears. Sona figured it was about time the fox matured in her thoughts by this time. She sighed.

_Many people ask that question by this time, and we always wonder if we really deserve life like this. Ahri, just know that life is never just for everyone. It's happiness here and sadness there, we don't know. What matters is that the present isn't here to destroy this little joy we have for a short time. We shouldn't let our past haunt us for what's happening now. Because right now, in this present, we're all perfectly sound and living. _Sona thought out clearly, making sure Ahri heard her. She was nodding her head. She looked at Sona with those golden eyes. Her lips curled into a smile.

"You're right. As champions of this glorious Runeterra, we should never falter. That sounded so Demacian. But with you, I'm sure this present is great to live in and the future, I think will be worth it too. Now for once, I've said something that was actually smart. Huh." Ahri smiled broadly and felt sheepish as she said that. Sona found it funny that Ahri was being mature at this age. Perhaps these foxes matured later than humans. Meleus was fast asleep on the soft grass with his blond hair swaying gently in the wind. The sun was bobbing down the horizon and the two knew this was another day, another time with each other.

_I'll always love you, Ahri. It doesn't matter whether we're opponents on the Fields of Justice, just know that we're both loving each other, every moment, every second. Okay? _Sona grabbed Ahri by the shoulders and asked her. Ahri felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Okay." Ahri could manage to say that much and closed her eyes. Sona leaned in to kiss Ahri. Ahri felt her lips melting on her lover's, as the two locked lips for a long time, until the sun made its way down to the mountains. Sona's lips were warm and Ahri knew she would never forget how they felt. It felt weird how they were making this seem like the end of the world. It suddenly made sense of Ahri, though. It was the start of a new life, a new chapter, as they were now officially together. Ending the kiss, Sona felt that Ahri now knew what she was supposed to understand. They looked on to the setting sun and held hands. Perhaps it was time they go back and look forward to the next day.

* * *

**I'm really not sure if it was a good ending... But really, thank you to all reading this, and reviews are always appreciated for feedback. Thanks!**


End file.
